This Changed My Life
by tx-honey-1989
Summary: Set in New Moon. Except the Cullen's haven't returned yet. What will happen to Bella? What is Bella hiding from the Cullen's? Will the Cullen's ever find out this secret? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Preface

I never dreamt that my life would be so peaceful and joyful, from being a mother to my little Renesmee to becoming a famous singer. All of my dreams have come true so far. Hopefully, soon enough, I will have a big family.

Chapter 1

I'm standing in Renesmee's room watching her sleep peacefully because watching her sleep makes me feel at ease. Lately, I've been thinking a lot about the Cullen's. It still hurts to think about them though, especially after what happened between Edward and I.

_*Flashback*_

_"I love you, Edward. I'm ready for this." I said to him. Edward smiled his crooked smile that I adore. "As I am as well." he whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine. He began kissing me from my neck to my lips. We kissed passionately. I began unbuttoning his shirt and pants as he just ripped my clothes off in a split second._

_*End of Flashback*_

That was the most amazing night of my life. It was also the night that I ended up pregnant with Nessie. I looked at Nessie again, and she was smiling in her sleep. So I walked out of her room to head to mine while still thinking of Edward.

_*Flashback*_

_"Come take a walk with me." Edward said. I smiled and nodded. I hadn't seen him all day. We walked into the forest, but not far because I could still see Charlie's house. "We have to leave Forks." Edward said when we stopped walking and stared at me. I thought about this for a minute. "Okay. I need to think of something to tell Charlie because I don't want to make him worry." I said as I looked up at him. Edward looked at me sternly. "When you say 'we'..." I sort of asked, but couldn't finish. "I mean my family and_ _I." he answered. I looked down. Tears were beginning to fill my eyes and I didn't want him to see me cry again. I fought back the tears before I looked back up again. When I looked at Edward there was something in his eyes that I couldn't read. "I...I'm coming with you." I told him somewhat sternly. "Bella, I don't want you to come with me" Edward said, putting emphasis on 'don't want you.' It took a minute for me to process this. "You. Don't. Want. Me?" I asked before thinking about what I wanted to say. "No." he answered. I looked down again. "Well, this changes things." I said while looking back up at him. For a split second I thought I saw pain cross his face and then it was gone._ If he doesn't want me, or his baby then why would he be in pain? _I thought to myself. By the time I was through with my thought, Edward was gone. I began running through the forest calling his name. I kept running until I tripped and fell. It was really dark, so I just stayed on the ground as I whispered 'Edward I'm having your baby', holding my stomach, and crying hoping and praying this was all just a dream. I was hoping that the baby was okay. No one knew that I was pregnant, not even Charlie. I heard something moving towards me. I felt an ice cold hand over my mouth. I wanted to scream, but all I did was squirm. "Quit moving Bella, its okay. We are here to help you." A voice whispered in my ear. I nodded and the hand disappeared as I was getting picked up off of the ground and carried. I looked up to see who was carrying me. They said that they were here to help me, but I don't know how they can, I don't know how anyone can really. These two vampires reminded me of the Cullen's, well two of the Cullen's anyways. They both have Topaz eyes. The female reminded me of Rosalie absolutely beautiful, blonde hair, except she seemed nicer then Rosalie. The male reminded me of Jasper. He looked exactly like Jasper, even having blonde hair and all. "Who are you?" I asked worriedly. When we finally reached a clearing the male vampire sat me down on the ground. He sat next to me and the female sat on the other side of me. "My name ma'am is Matthew and this lady here is Jessika. She is my wife." he answered with a southern accent. "We heard everything between you and Mr. Cullen. I'm sorry for eavesdropping but we were very worried about you. I also noticed that you were holding your stomach and you said 'Edward I'm having your baby.' You are human 'right' and you got pregnant by a vampire." Jessika said. I nodded. "Edw - He said that he loved me and so I told him that I was ready for him to be my first. This happened two weeks ago." I told them. Jessika looked at me with sympathy in her eyes and Matthew was staring at her. "Does Mr. Cullen know that you are pregnant with his child?" Matthew asked. I shook my head. "I was going to tell him today, but then he just left. If I would have told him he still would have left I bet. What's the point in saying something to him when his mind is ready made up, apparently without caring about me." I explained. "Matthew, this won't end well if we don't stay with and help her. Let's take Bella back to our place. I will run to her house and leave a note for Mr. Swan. I will tell him that Bella is fine and that she is staying with us for a while." Jessika said to Matthew. He nodded and stood up while holding out his hand for me to grab. I was still worried and scared to death but I grabbed his cold hand and stood up. "Where do you live?" I asked cautiously. "Just about another 2 miles from here" Matthew carefully put me on his back and ran vampire speed. I hid my face in his back so I wouldn't feel dizzy. Jessika went to Charlie's house and wrote the note to comfort him. I didn't even feel Mathew stop, until he told me we were here and took me off of his back. He showed me around their property and inside their lovely House. Jessika showed up a minute later and showed me to my room. I didn't know how tired I was until I sat on the bed. I lay down while closing my eyes, forgetting Jessika was still in my room. "Goodnight Bella, we will be downstairs when you awake." Jessika say's as she watches me sleep. "Goodnight" I told her almost asleep. I started dreaming of Edward laying next to me in the bed, rubbing my belly and whispering 'how much he loves me and our beautiful bundle of joy'. I started crying because of how happy I was having my love and daughter right here with me and everything started going black and Edward disappeared and so did our baby. I started Screaming. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Thinking of Matthew and Jessika made me feel happy. After that night, we became great friends. They helped me through my depression over Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. They helped me with my pregnancy and giving birth to Renesmee. Matthew changed me into a vampire so that I could take care of my daughter instead of dying because giving birth to a half bread would have killed me by her tarring my stomach open to try to get it and leaving her behind. After a year of not going near any humans, I was going to school and finishing. I graduated and they pushed me to go after my dreams. I had always wanted to be a singer and so I went for it. Ten years later, I'm now one of the most famous singers in America. I have a beautiful mansion that Renesmee, Matthew, Jessika, and I all live in. Jessika takes care of Renesmee while I'm singing at places and Matthew is like my manager. I still talk to Charlie and he is happy to still be a part of my life and seeing me accomplish my goals.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bright beautiful sun started shining in my room, sending light spectrums off of my 'diamond covered' skin. I still think that it's beautiful. It was about 8:30 in the morning. I heard Renesmee stirring, yawning, and starting to wake up. I changed my clothes at vampire speed. I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue wrap around shirt with a pair of tennis shoes. I applied a small amount of makeup, wow Alice had actually rubbed off on me a little bit. I walked into Renesmee's room and smiled as she opened her eyes. She smiled back at me before we gave each other a huge hug.  
"Good morning Sweetheart. Did you sleep well last night?" I asked even though I knew the answer. "Good morning Mommy, yes it was very peaceful." she answered. "Are you okay, Mommy? What's wrong" Apparently it was her turn to ask the questions. Renesmee seemed worried about me. "I am okay Sweetie, all I did last night was watch you sleep and think about my human life." I answered truthfully. Renesmee smiled at me and then sighed. "Mommy, I wish you would forget about that jerk that got you pregnant. He didn't want either of us and he left. You shouldn't want him either. You can do so much better than him." she told me. I sighed. Renesmee is so much like me. I use to tell my mom, Renee, the same kind of stuff. I had just realized that my mouth was hanging open and she was laughing at my expression. I need to remember that she is only eleven, even though she acts so much older.  
"Okay Nessie. That's enough talking for now. Are you ready to get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast?" I asked her. She smiled. "Okay Mommy. Yes I am ready to get dress, but I'm not ready for human food. Can we please hunt?" she answered while trying to give me the same look Alice use to give me when she wanted me to go shopping with her. I slightly flinched at the look, but nodded my head in agreement. I got up and walked into Renesmee's enormous closet. "Let's see what you can wear today." I said while looking through all of her clothes. I picked out a little baby pink summer dress with a baby blue ribbon around the waist. "Here baby, put this on and then meet me downstairs. I'm going to go see if your 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' want to come with us." I said as I handed her the dress with a pair of pink sandals. She nodded as I walked out of her room.  
I ran down the stairs until I got to the living room. Matthew and Jessika were sitting on one of the couches. "Good morning Bella." They both said at the same time. "Good morning. Nessie and I are about to go hunt. Would you two like to join us?" I asked as I sat down on the love seat facing them. They both nodded their heads. "We would love to join you two for 'breakfast'." Matthew answered with his southern accent. I smiled as Nessie ran down the stairs and sat next to me. "Are you coming with us Uncle Mattie and Aunt Jessie?" Renesmee asked them. She smiled because she already knew the answer.  
"Yes Nessie, we are coming. We wouldn't miss this for the world." Jessika answered while laughing. We all stood up and ran out of the back door to the forest. When we stopped, I looked at Renesmee. "Nessie, don't get your dress dirty or you will have to stay with a babysitter tonight while I go sing. I told her sternly. She smiled. "I won't Mommy. I promise." she answered. Matthew, Jessika, and I laughed as Renesmee looked down at the ground in embarrassment. After we quit laughing, we began sniffing the air. Renesmee smelled a grizzly and looked up at me for approval. I nodded and she took off after it. Jessika, Matthew and I had smelled a pack of mountain lions. I stayed were I can make sure Renesmee was okay. Jessika and Matthew took off and each caught a mountain lion.  
I watched as Renesmee caught the grizzly off guard as it was coming out of its den. She broke its neck so that she didn't have to wrestle with it and get her dress dirty. When she was full, she ran back to me. "Thank you Mommy. That was good. Have you eaten yet?" she asked. "You're welcome Nessie. And no I haven't. I wanted to watch you first. Stay right here. I will be right back." I answered. She nodded her head and I took off. I pounced on a male mountain lion catching it off guard. I went straight for its neck. He didn't put up much of a fight. After we were all satisfied and full we headed back home. I had Renesmee on my back until we got into the house.  
Renesmee went upstairs to go take a nap and the rest of us went into the living room. We sat down and Matthew turned on the TV to the sports channel. "You know Renesmee is right." Matthew began. He was trying to break the silence. "About what" I asked a little worried. "You can do so much better than Mr. Cullen." It was Jessika that answered this time. I sighed and nodded. They have never liked Edw-him after he left me in the forest pregnant. "I know, but I still think about him and the others" I said as I looked down twinning my fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

It's around 5 p.m. And Matthew, Jessika and I were sitting in the living room waiting for Nessie to walk up. When finally I heard my Sweetheart start to stir; I ran upstairs to be there when she opens her eyes, so I walked into her room and moved closer to her bed. Renesmee had a huge smile on her face when she saw me.

"How was your sleep sweetie?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.  
"It was good Mommy." she answered as I smiled at her and nodded my head.  
"Oh my Goodness momma you look beautiful." She said as I kissed her cheek.  
"Well, thank you sweetie." I said while smiling at her.  
"Are you ready to eat and then go watch mommy sing?" I asked as I was getting her clothes ready to put on her. Renesmee jumped out of bed and clapped her hands together.  
"Yes. I love watching you sing momma!" she exclaimed.  
"Well, that's a good thing because I love singing to you." Renesmee and I quickly got her all dressed in a bright pink shirt, and black jeans; after we were all down we both started heading down stairs where Jessika and Matthew were waiting patiently. "Hello Auntie Jess and Uncle Mattie." Renesmee said while giving them both a hug and kiss.  
"Hello Pumpkin." They both said together while smiling brightly at Nessie as we all walked into the kitchen to make Nessie's dinner.  
"What do you feel like eating tonight sweetie?" Jessika asked Nessie.  
"Hmmm, how about BLT sandwiches." she answered.  
"Sounds good to me;" Matthew said

Renesme sat down at the table with a huge smile on her face while watching her family cook her dinner. I toasted the bread; Jessika cut the tomatoes and lettuce and Matthew cooked the bacon. When we had everything ready, Matthew put the sandwich together and handed it over to Nessie. When she was finished with her sandwich, she went into the front hall closet to put on her black sandals. And I was wearing a bright pink, knee length dress with only one strap that went over my left shoulder and black 4" heels. Jessika and Matthew smiled as we were all exiting the house.

"Is everyone ready?" Matthew asked.  
"Yes Uncle Mattie." Renesmee answered for us all. Jessika and I laughed as we all got into the car. "Where are you going to singing at tonight Mommy?" Nessie asked as we got into my 2010 baby blue Chevy Camaro.  
"We are going to the Twilight Night Club in Seattle." I answered as we drove off. We got to the club and Nessie went with Jessika and Matthew to find a place to sit close to the front in a booth. I went to the back door of the club to get to the back stage. Matthew showed up beside me a few minutes later.  
"The radio station is doing a nation-wide broadcast tonight." he informed me. I smiled brightly and nodded my head. Not only was I going to be singing to my fans in Seattle, I was going to be singing to all my fans across the country. Little did I know that a certain family that lived in Port Arthur, Texas would be listening to the same radio station that was broadcasting about me tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I took an unnessicary breath and waited for the announcer to call my name. I looked at Matthew, who was looking at me too. "You can do this Bella. Just go to that place in your head, that you go to, every time you sing." he told me. I nodded my head, smiling, and gave him a hug. "Thanks Matt. I can't wait to be up on stage. I picked out two songs that everyone will enjoy." I told him. As soon as we released eachother the crowd was clapping. "Welcome to The Twilight Night Club. We are honored to have Bella Swan here to sing for us. Also, I would like to thank the radio station that is here to broadcast this show across the country." the announcer exclaimed as the crowd clapped louder. I heard a few whistles as I walked on the stage. "Hello everyone. I hope that you are all having a great time, but let's make it better!" I exclaimed. As soon as I finished, the music began playing. I thought of Ed-him as I began to sing.

BECAUSE OF YOU

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust, not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust, not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For that same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

When I was finished, I bowed as everyone whistled, clapped and cheered. I stood back up and smile a heart breaking smile. Everything went quite as the next song began to play. I looked at Nessie, Matthew, and Jessika. They were all smiling and knew who I meant this song for, as soon as the music began. I waved at them as Nessie stood up in her seat so I could sing to her.

SMILE

You're better than the best

I'm lucky just to linger in your light

Cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that's right

Completely unaware

Nothing can compare to where you send me

Lets me know that it's okay, yeah it's okay

And the moments where my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun

Fall out of bed, sing like a bird

Dizzy in my head, spin like a record

Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

Even when you're gone

Some how you come along

Just like a flower

Poking through the sidewalk crack

And just like that

You steal away the rain and just like that

You make me smile like the sun

Fall out of bed, sing like a bird

Dizzy in my head, spin like a record

Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

Don't know how I lived without you

Cause everytime that I get around you

I see the best of me inside your eyes

You make me smile

You mke me dance like a fool

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun

Fall out of bed, sing like a bird

Dizzy in my head, spin like a record

Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

Oh, you make me smile

Oh, you make me smile

The song ended and everyone clapped, cheered, and whistled even louder. I bowed again and Nessie, Jessika, and Matthew ran up on the stage and gave me a huge family hug. We walked back stage and heard the announcer anounce my next performace in a few days. The crowd went wild as we walked back to the front. Some people came up to me to shake my hand or to give me a hug and to congratulate me. I told eveyone thanks and we sat down so that Nessie could eat again. She ordered a small cheese burger with a Pepsi. "You were amazing Mommy! I loved the songs you chose, but who was the first song for?" Renesmee asked me. I smiled sadly and looked between Jessika and Matthew. They both nodded their heads and I sighed. "The song was for this guy that I used to date before I had you. He was my everything, but then he left me in the woods and I've never heard from him again." I answered some what truthfully. I was glad that she dropped the subject after that. When she finished her burger and Pepsi, we went to the car and headed home. When we got home, Nessie was already asleep, so Jessika took her upstairs to her room. "You were amazing Bella. If I could cry I would have." I heard Jessika say from upstairs. "Thanks Jess. I just had to sing that song though. And now I can't quit thinking of him. I wish he was different, ya know." I told both Jessika and Matthew when Jess came back down stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

In Port Arthor, Texas

EmPOV

I can't believe we moved to Texas. I miss Forks and I really miss my little sister, Bella. I can't think of her unless Edward isn't here. I can't believe he just left her. Of course he told us that she didn't want to be a part of the mythical world, but I knew it wasn't true. I was sitting in the living room, listening to my favorite country wide radio station. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard the announcer say Bella's name. I must have heard things, but I never missed a thing like that. ""Welcome to The Twilight Night Club. We are honored to have Bella Swan here to sing for us. Also, I would like to thank the radio station that is here to broadcast this show across the country." the announcer exclaimed. You could hear the crowd clapping loud in the background. I was shocked. Jasper ran into the room right after the announcer said Bella's name. "Did he just say the name that I think he said?" Jasper asked. All I could do was nod my head. "Everyone come in here please." I heard Jasper say softly. He was also in shock. Everyone came into the living room looking confused. "The announcer just said that Bella Swan is singing at the Twilight Night club tonight. They are broadcasting it across the country." I said. Everyone sat down, shocked, and listened. The music began playing as the crowd grew quiet.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust, not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust, not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For that same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

When the music quit playing, I looked at everyone. "She sings amazingly!" I said. Rosalie slapped the back of my head. "Of course she does. I've heard her sing before, but because of my jealousy, I didn't push her to sing to anyone." she explained. I heard Edward growl. "Turn it off Emmett. She didn't want to be a part of this family and I don't want to listen to her voice." he said hurriedly. Jasper looked at him sypathetically. "You are lying Edward." I heard Alice's pixie voice say. "I saw everything. I can't believe that just because of what happened, you had to drag us away from Forks. And Carlisle, I can't believe you sold our house, in Forks. What if we ever wanted to go back?" she questioned. Carlisle looked confused. "Alice, I never sold the house up there. As far as I know, it's still ours." Carlisle said. Alice and Rose huffed and Esme gasped. Edward looked ashamed and we were all glaring at him. "Hold on everyone, she's singing again and I want to hear it." I told them. Everyone one quit looking at Edward and listened to the radio. The music began and I wanted to dance to it.

You're better than the best

I'm lucky just to linger in your light

Cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that's right

Completely unaware

Nothing can compare to where you send me

Lets me know that it's okay, yeah it's okay

And the moments where my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun

Fall out of bed, sing like a bird

Dizzy in my head, spin like a record

Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

Even when you're gone

Some how you come along

Just like a flower

Poking through the sidewalk crack

And just like that

You steal away the rain and just like that

You make me smile like the sun

Fall out of bed, sing like a bird

Dizzy in my head, spin like a record

Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

Don't know how I lived without you

Cause everytime that I get around you

I see the best of me inside your eyes

You make me smile

You mke me dance like a fool

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun

Fall out of bed, sing like a bird

Dizzy in my head, spin like a record

Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

Oh, you make me smile

Oh, you make me smile

By the end of the song, Esme was dry-crying and holding onto Carlisle, Rose was looking upset, Alice was dancing and dry-crying also, Jasper looked like someone had ran over his dog, Edward looked guilty, and I was dancing, trying to lighten the mood. I can't believe my little sister was a singer. I would get her for that. "Hey, did anyone notice how her voice does sound human? It sounds like a tinkling bell. Almost like mine." Alice asked quietly. Her voice was cracking because of her emotions. I nodded as did everyone else. Edward began looking extremely angry. "It's nothing Alice. We just need to leave her alone." Edward almost growled. By the time he was finished talking, Alice was having a vision and we were all waiting for her to explain it to us. "Oh no!" was all Alice said before she ran to the garage. We all followed her and got into our own vehicles. We all followed behind her confused. We drove all night and most of the next day, until we reached one little town that we all loved.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I know it has been a very long time since I've updated and I'm sorry, but I'm going to be posting a lot more now. I hope you all enjoy

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. If I was, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Chapter 6

APOV

I can't believe that I'm an aunt! I have to hurry and get to Forks quickly. I have to meet Bella's daughter for the first time. So Jasper and I ran to my Porsche, while everyone else ran to their vehicles and drove all the way to Fork. Since we didn't have the house anymore; we ended up at the only hotel in Forks. I have called ahead of time to purchase the rooms that we would need, so we don't have to worry about them or take up more time then we need too. As we pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, I ran inside to get the keys to the rooms. When I finally came back outside, I had six confused faces staring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Like you don't know Alice; how come we are all back in Forks?" Emmett asked teasingly. I stared at everyone.

"Just wait until we get into our rooms, I want to explain this to everyone. But not out in the open." I explained. Everyone nodded as I handed out four keys. After we all got settled in; everyone came to mine and Jasper's room. When everyone finally entered the room they sat down, Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Okay Alice, I think it's time to explain why we are all here." I looked at him and nodded my head.

"Okay. Edward, did you know that Bella has a child?" I asked a little too sternly. Everyone gasped. I could hear a 'No way' coming from Emmett. Edward stared at me.

"No I didn't Alice. But what does this have to do with us being here?" he asked calmly.

"Because I had a vision of this child; she looks just like her mom. But there is a distinct look to her that I know could only come from a vampire." I explained to him right before I showed him the vision of the little girl. I smirked when I heard him gasp.

"H-how?" he asked. I shrugged. Everyone looked confused so I explained.

"Edward, here got Bella pregnant, but didn't know about it. She knew, but Edward left before she got a chance to explain." I told them. Rosalie and Esme gasped. Emmett and Jasper were shocked. Carlisle looked a little disappointed and Edward was beating himself up internally. I sighed.

"This is why we have to move back to Forks. This may be the only chance to get on Bella's good side. And since I know who sold the house, why doesn't that person tell everyone else who he sold it too." I said. Everyone looked around to see who would speak up. Finally that someone sighed and stood up.

"I sold the house to a lady name Renesme." Edward told everyone while running his hand through is bronze colored hair, like he always does when he feels guilty. Everyone gasped again. I wrote out Renesmee's name.

"Does anyone see the way this is spelt? Look closely." I asked. I passed the paper around my family. Esme was the last person to see it and she was the only one to get it.

"Alice? Bella named her daughter after me and her mother. Right?" she asked. I nodded my head and Esme began crying.

"Jasper and I will go tomorrow and see if we can find Bella and talk to her." I said to everyone.

…..(Back at Bella's house)…

Last night past by fast. I hunted after Jessika, Matthew, and I finished our conversation. When I was satisfied I decided to come back to the house, and I told Matthew and Jessika to go without me. I got home and grabbed my guitar out of the closet and began playing softly. I started playing a song that is sung by Kid Rock and Cheryl Crow. The song is titled Picture. I don't know why I chose this song to play, but it helped to calm me down. I could hear Matthew and Jessika coming across the river in the backyard. I continued playing and when they entered; they began singing the song.

'**Matthew**

_Jessika_

**Living my life in a slow hell**

**Different girl every night at the hotel**

**I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days**

**Been fuelling up on cocaine and whiskey**

**Wish I had a good girl to miss me**

**Lord, I wonder if I'll ever change my ways**

**I put your picture away**

**Sat down and cried today**

**I can't look at you**

**While I'm lying next to her**

**I put your picture away**

**Sat down and cried today**

**I can't look at you**

**While I'm lying next to her**

oooooooooooooooo'

"_I caught you last night in the hotel_

_Everyone knows but they won't tell_

_But they're have hearted smiles_

_Tell me that something just ain't right_

_I've waiting on you for a long time_

_Fuelling up on heartache and cheap wine_

_I ain't heard from you in three damn nights_

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you've been_

_I can't look at you_

_While I'm lying next to him_

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you've been_

_I can't look at you_

_While I'm lying next to him_

_**I saw you yesterday with an old friend**_

_**It was the same oh same, how have you been?**_

_**Since you've been gone**_

_**My world's been dark and gray**_

**It reminded me of brighter days**

_I hoped you were coming home to stay_

_I was heading to church_

**I was off to drink you away**

_**I thought about you for a long time**_

_**Can't seem to get you off my mind**_

_**I can't understand why we're living life this way**_

_**I found your picture today**_

_**I swear I'll change my ways**_

_**I just called to say I want you**_

_**To come back home**_

_**I found your picture today**_

_**I swear I'll change my ways**_

_**I just called to say I want you**_

_**To come back home**_

_**I just called to say I love you**_

_**Come back home'**_

When they finished singing and I finished playing the guitar, we all began laughing.

"You two are really good." I complimented them. They both bowed and we laughed some more. I could hear a car slowing down and turning down our drive way. The three of us stiffened as we heard the car park outside. I could hear a Southern gentleman's voice and a voice of a pixie. I growled and was ready to strike. I know that they heard me because I heard them stop.

"We aren't here to harm you. We used to live here. Please don't attack us, Darlin'." Jasper said quietly. I snarled and out through the front door, almost running into them.

"I know you used to live here. That's why I chose this place to raise my daughter." I said through clenched teeth.

"Please Bella. Just listen to us. We mean you no harm." Alice said. I heard Matthew and Jessika come outside and stand on either side of me.

"Come on Bella. Let's hear what they have to say." I heard Matthew say. I looked at him and nodded before retreating into the house followed by the four of them. I sat at the head of the kitchen table, where Carlisle used to sit; Jessika sat on my right and Matthew sat on my left; Alice and Jasper sat down across from each other, but facing towards me. I began to feel calm and I glared at Jasper.

"Not now Jazz." I whispered threateningly. We all sat there staring at each other waiting for the talking to begin. Until we heard a noise coming from upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All Twilight characters belong to the beautiful Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 7

BPOV

As we were all sitting around the kitchen table, I could hear noises coming from upstairs; first I thought it was my baby, but then I checked my watch and around this time (6:10a.m.) she should be still sleeping she doesn't get up until another two hour. Mathew, Jessika and I started smelling something different that we are all not use too and it wasn't Nessie's scent. Jasper felt the panic in everyone's emotions and Alice got a vision.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked her very worried.

"Oh no, I told him to stay at the hotel. So Jazz and I can talk to you first. But apparently he doesn't, I mean never listens." Alice stated.

Right after I heard Alice says him and him never wanting to listen. I ran Vampire speed quietly with everyone following behind me to Nessie's room. I slightly opened but quietly opened the door to her room, and there her bedroom window was wide open with the wind brushing around the room. There he is standing so close to Nessie's bed, watching her sleep just like he use to for me.

"Edward, why are you here in my baby girl's room? Get out; I never want to see you again. You hurt me, don't you remember." I said as I was getting a little loud at the end.

"You never told me that I have a daughter? You never told me you were pregnant with her." Edward said very sternly but with his guilt like voice.

"I was going to that day you told me you never wanted to see me anymore. But you never let me talk; you just vanished right after you were all down your talking." I said this time thinking back at the day.

"I didn't know you would actually believe me; me not wanting to you in my life. I had to say it because…" Edward started to say, until we all heard Renesemee stir in her sleep.

"Bella, can I talk to you alone somewhere? I want to tell you the reason why I left and I think it's better for me to tell you then Alice telling you." Edward asked while staring at me.

"Fine, but can we all get out of my daughters room before she wakes up because of the noise." I asked everyone.

"Yes, we will be waiting down stairs in the living room for you two." Jessika said while turning around walking down the stairs with everyone except Edward and me following her.

"The only place that's soundproof is my recording studio, meaning not even vampires can hear through it." I said while staring at Edward.

"Okay perfect, Bella you truly look amazing and stunning as a vampire; even though you still looked beautiful and gorgeous as a human." Edward said while keeping a close on eye on me.

"Alright well follow me." I said trying not to believe him.

We both walked down the hall way passing my room; the public bathroom; the movie theater room; the library; and the five guest bedrooms. We finally got the end of the hall and turned the right corner. We kept walking until I stopped in front of two large doors and walked in with him still following me. I walked up to the control stand and pressed the green button to turn off all the valuable hearing others could hear, I normally only press this button when I want to create a special song for Renesemee and/or for Jessika and Matthew. Edward was standing behind me waiting for me to motion him to sit;

"You can sit right over there on the couches." I said as I pointed to it.

"Will you sit with me?" Edward asked.

"Fine, but Edward you really hurt me by leaving me and I have no clue what to say." I said to him feeling sad and confused and a little mad.

Edward sat down first and I sat down putting as much space as possible between us. Edward looked hurt and guilty, but I was not in the most caring mood. How can I feel sorry or remorse for him after what he did? I sat there and waited for him to speak.

"Look Bella. I'm sorry for leaving. I just...I just wanted you to live a normal human life, without mythical creatures. That's not how life is supposed too be. I should have died during the Spanish Influenza in Chicago. All of us should have died when our time came. I didn't want you to live forever knowing that you would never be able to see your family again and the worse part about becoming what I am is watching your family die and you're still living. I wanted what was best for you. After I left you in the forest, I broke down. I can't believe you believed me the whole time Bella; after everything that we've been through. How could you believe me so easily?" he said. I just stared at him. It was about 5 minutes before I decided to answer.

"Edward, you promised you would never leave me. You filled my head with all this crap about wanting to be with me forever. You were my life and you told me that I was your life too. All of a sudden, just because I got a paper cut and Jasper followed his instincts, you left and I never saw you again until now 10 years later. You told me that you didn't want me anymore. What was I suppose too believe? The love of my life telling me that he doesn't want me, that he wasn't good for me. But you wouldn't even give me the time of day to explain that our first night together came with a gift. You said that you weren't good for me, but guess what Edward I'm a vampire. I have a daughter that is half human and half vampire." I hissed at him. Why couldn't he understand that even though he left, I still wanted to become what I am today?

"I'm sorry Bella. I am so so sorry. If I would have known you were pregnant with my child and that you just going to turn into a vampire anyway, I never would have left you. I've already missed the important parts in her life, please don't make me Miss More." he begged while looking at me through his lashes, like he used to do when I was human.

I was speechless, once again. I couldn't think of anything to say to him.

"Edward, I still want to be with you, I still love you and I would love you to be part of our daughters life… But…"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 8

"Edward, I still want to be with you, I still love you and I would love you to be part of our daughters life… But…"

I couldn't think straight.

"...Edward, I need to know that you are actually going to stay this time. I don't want Renesmee to get attached to you and then you just leave. I wouldn't be able to deal with our daughter having her heart broken like I did." I explained as I looked up at him. He was in a deep hole and he was just going to have to dig himself out. He has a lot of years to make up to Renesmee and myself, and so does the rest of the Cullen's.

"I can't go through the same pain that I went through when you left me in the forest. Edward, I need to know that you aren't going to leave when life starts getting rough. That's what you did last time and I'm not going to go through it again, I can't go through it again." I told him. I was trying to sound as calm as possible, but even I could hear the pain and heart break in my voice.

Edward looked up at me.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I am still kicking myself for leaving you and I know I should have never done so. Bella you are everything to me, my world, what makes me whole, you are my light, and so is our daughter. I have always loved you and I still do. I will do anything to make up for everything that I have done that caused you pain. I want to be here for you and our daughter. I want us to go back to how we were. I want to help raise Renesmee and I want to watch her grow. She looks just like you Bella and I love that." he said. I sighed and walked to grab my guitar. I played a soft tune, not realizing what I was actually playing, but I always do this to show my emotions.

"Alright Edward, I believe you. Just don't hurt our daughter's heart or you will pay for it, but Renesmee also has a say for you to be in her life." I said. I looked up at Edward and he was staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I totally understand, and both of us will talk to her when she wakes up. You remember your lullaby that I made for you." he answered. I realized that I was playing my lullaby and smiled at Edward. We sat there and just enjoyed the silence and each other's presence.

Edward grabbed his phone and that was a sign, that it was about to ring.

"Yes Alice." he said as he answered. He waited a few seconds before he closed the phone.

"What did she want?" I asked.

"The pixie said that Renesmee is about to wake up and the rest of the family will be here in exactly five minutes." he answered. I nodded and put my guitar down and led the way to Nessie's room.

"Would you like to meet your daughter for the first time?" I asked him as we stopped at her door. He nodded, but I could tell that he was uneasy and scared at the same time about it. I opened the door just a crack and peeked in. Renesmee was still asleep. I sighed and opened the door. I walked in and stood beside her bed and looked at the door. Edward was still standing there debating if he should come in. I smiled encouragingly and held my hand out to him for courage.

He smiled back and hesitantly walked in and grabbed my hand just as Nessie was stirring. I looked at her and smiled as her eyes opened.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" I asked as I bent down and kissed her head.

"Yes Momma." she answered as she kissed my cheek.

"Good. I have someone here that wants to meet you." I told her. Nessie smiled at me and then looked past me to Edward.

"Nessie this is Edward Cullen. This is your dad." I told her.

"Hello daddy." she said to Edward.

"Hello Renesmee." he answered. I smiled and dry sobbed. I was extremely happy to have my family back. Renesmee and Edward gave me a hug.

"It's okay Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. I could tell that he was crying too.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Renesmee asked me. I smiled and looked at her.

"Yes sweetie. I'm just excited to have both you and your father here in my life, both of you mean everything to me." I answered.

"Bella" I heard that evil pixie call from the living room downstairs.

"Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rose are almost to the front door." she continued.

"Alright Alice; we will be right down." I answered just as softly.

"Sweetie, please get dressed. We are about to have more company." I explained to her. Renesmee nodded and began getting dressed. Edward and I walked downstairs and waited for the doorbell to ring. All of us were nervous, especially me. Renesmee ran down the stairs and straight to Jessika and Matthew. I laughed and walked to the door.

I opened the door just as Emmett was about to ring the doorbell.

"Hello. Welcome home." I greeted them.

"Please come in." I said as I opened the door wider for them to enter. As they came in, Jasper, Alice, and Edward stood up.

"Sorry for bothering you. We were just looking for our children." Carlisle explained.

"It's not a big deal Carlisle. They are family just like the rest of you." I explained. I could hear Edward, Alice, and Jasper laughing quietly. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Emmett froze.

"Belly-bear?" Emmett asked disbelievingly. I nodded and he ran up to me, giving me a bone crushing bear hug.

"Bella!" Esme exclaimed as she covered her mouth with her hand. After Emmett sat me back down, I gave everyone a hug.

"Welcome home Mom, Dad, and all my brothers and sisters." I said.

"How did this happen, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"Please take a seat and I will explain everything. I also want to hear about you all. But first, there are a few people that I would like you all to meet." I explained as everyone sat down.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Edward, these two people right here are Matthew and Jessika and this little girl in Matthew's arms is mine and Edward's daughter Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Jessika, Matthew, and Renesmee these are the Cullen's." I said as I introduced everyone to each other. "She's beautiful." Rose said as Nessie jumped out of Matthew's grasp and ran to me. I scooped her up and walked around so that everyone could see her.

"Thank you Rose." I said.

I sat down next to Edward on one of the love seats while facing everyone.

"Where would you like me to begin?" I asked everyone. Everyone took a second to think about it. Finally Carlisle answered,

"How about you start from when we left." I nodded my head and began...


End file.
